


Orienteering

by sheldrake



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: lotrips100, Drabble, Fairy Tales, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orienteering

The wood is an endless tangle of dark. Branches coil and writhe and knot themselves into confusion. Wet leaves choke the gaps, blotting out tiny splinters of sky. This morning the birds came down and ate their breadcrumb trail all up. They are lost.

"Well, this is no good," says Dom. "We'll never find the way. Why don't we go back and ask directions at that weird sticky-looking house that smelt of biscuits?"

Billy looks at him, and at the bewildering forest, then touches him gently on the arm. "Dom," he says. "It's time to look at the map."


End file.
